


Molding clay

by ItsAllCringe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Bad food choices, Kokichi is a ghoul, M/M, Shuichi is an investigator, hehehehehehhehe I've been wanting to write a tokyo ghoul au for so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAllCringe/pseuds/ItsAllCringe
Summary: Kokichi is offered gum and can't find it within himself to turn the person offering down.Especially when it's his beloved Saihara.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Molding clay

**Author's Note:**

> I have been. wanting to write a tokyo ghoul au for so long tbh I. Tokyo ghoul is so fun I love Kagune and Kakujas and everything related to ghouls also I wanna apologize to the friends I've been harassing with essay-length headcanons of tokyo ghoul au's ddfhjkdsfhsjhf thanks for putting up with me.  
> Anyway I'm almost shocked it didn't take me two weeks to get this done so heeheehoohoo getting shit done hours  
> My spring break starts tomorrow so I'll have some more time to fuck around and write more

When the cute investigator asked him if he’d like some gum, he was too focused on his face to even look at what he was being offered, just said yes without thinking. He had no idea about the disgusting monstrosity he was about to subject himself to.

He almost vomits, and simply being able to hide his disgust is a testament to the years he’s spent eating unpleasant things. Like other ghouls. And sandwiches. And any kind of food that wasn’t human meat.

The texture is horrible, and  _ chewing _ gum means he actually has to bite into it, which is the exact opposite of what to do when you’re faking eating. It’s like chewing rubber, except the rubber is melting in your mouth and  _ sticks _ to everything and the rubber tastes like molding clay and it is the  _ worst _ experience of your life. And every bite just intensifies the molding clay taste.

He’s eaten plenty of normal food before, but all of that pales in comparison to the horrid, squishy mess he’s been cursed with. Kokichi’s never been the suicidal type, but this disgusting, clay-like monstrosity may just change his mind.

Maybe he should just be mean and stop being absolutely  _ enamored _ with the cute investigator with the  _ gall _ to chase down a big scary ghoul and try to rip their mask off and… no, thought cancelled. He could never be mean to a cute guy.  _ Especially _ not someone as cute as the  _ very _ kissable investigator staring him down and undoubtably looking for any sign of the unpleasantness he’s tasting right now.

Instead of informing the cute investigator in front of him that his unassuming pack of gum may be the worst thing to disgrace his taste buds, he gives him a plastered on smile and fakes enjoyment. Just as he’s taught himself to do. 

“It’s great! Thanks Saihara-chan!”

Instead of looking absolutely  _ elated _ at praise from his local supreme leader, Saihara just looks concerned.

“...You don’t have to lie, Oma-kun.”

Kokichi’s plastered on smile falls at Saihara’s words.

“Shouldn't've offered something if you didn’t want me to eat it.”

“Um, you don’t eat gum.”

The total shock on his face must betray his complete and utter lack of understanding, and Saihara seems eager to inform.

“You don’t eat gum. You just chew it and spit it out when you’re done. You… you didn’t swallow it did you?”

The ghoul groans as a response, now facedown on the table. “I can’t believe you. That’s so stupid. Humans are stupid. I’m never touching gum again. You’ve betrayed my little eager ghouly heart. You’ve wounded me, Saihara-chan.”

“I-I’m sorry? I couldn’t really warn you…”

Kokichi sniffs a little too loudly for it to be real, eyes watering. “I can’t believe that my beloved is trying to poison me..”

‘I-I wasn’t trying to-!”

Kokichi bounces back almost immediately “That’s a lie! I knew Saihara-chan’s gum was gonna taste nasty, I just can’t say no to him.”

Saihara’s face flushes and he stumbles over his words while he attempts to deflect Kokichi’s complement.

“You- I’m not- what???”

Kokichi giggles. “What? Does my beloved investigator-chan need to be told a second time?”

Saihara attempts to sputter out a response.

“Saihara-chan is really, super cute. I’d do just about anything for him ‘cause I can’t say no to cute people. He’s the only person allowed to boss me around and keep his fingers”

“P-please stop…”

Kokichi grins at the bright red investigator in front of him. “Kay’, you’re sooo lucky because if you were anyone else I’d take your arms for being so mean.”

Saihara takes the bait.

“You said you’d cut off my fingers if I were anyone else earlier though..”

“Did I? Well, Saihara-chan gets some leniency, so I’m only going to threaten his fingers.”

“That’s leniency?!”

“Of course it is, it probably wouldn’t kill you. Wanna give it a shot?”

“O-of course not! I, um, like having my fingers intact...:”

Kokichi sticks his tongue out at the investigator sitting across from him. “Fine, if you wanna be  _ boring _ , you can keep your fingers.”

“If that’s boring, I’m okay with it.”

They sit in silence for a couple minutes.

“Oma-kun”

“Mmm?”

“Are you.. really okay with being my friend?”

Kokichi gives him a questioning glance. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, I mean, you’re…”

“Don’t make it edgy. We both know I’m a ghoul. I don’t care. You couldn’t hurt me if you tried.”

Saihara visibly deflates.

“I…I trust you though. I don’t think Saihara-chan’s gonna out me or anything.”

“That’s… thank you, Oma-kun.”

Kokichi snickers “At least you know you’re blessed to be trusted by your local supreme leader. Now…”

“Get on your hands and knees and swear your loyalty to me!”

The surprise on Saihara’s face throws Kokichi into a fit of giggles.


End file.
